Lydia's Crazy Birthday Surprise
by HaleighBobScott
Summary: Fast Forward to Lydia Bob's fourth birthday. What will happen on this day. who knows. Sorry not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Lydia Bob Scott's Fourth Birthday Surprise

It's barely six o'clock in the morning, and Lydia is awake. Today was Lydia birthday and she was so excited.

There was a birthday tradition in the Scott house that Nathan and Haley had started over eight years ago, after Jamie was born. The tradition was that when it was someone's birthday everyone else would decorate the dining room and help make a special birthday breakfast.

Haley was making Lydia's favorite breakfast. This was French toast and bacon, with strawberries, blueberries, and maple syrup. Jamie and Nathan were decorating the dinning room with streamers, balloons, and a sign that read: Happy 4th Birthday Lydia.

Haley brought the food out to the dining room, while Jamie set the table. Once everything was all set Haley went up stairs to get Lydia up.

"Lydia." Haley said as she came into her daughter's room. "Baby, are you awake?"

"Yes, Momma." She said with a big smile on her face. Haley could hear the excitement in her young daughter's voice. Then, Lydia's voice was serious as she said, "Momma, you can't keep calling me baby?"

"Why's that?" Haley asked as she sat on the bed. She was rubbing her lower back with her right hand and rested her left hand on her eight and a half month belly.

"Well, because you're going to have the new babies soon; so I won't be the baby anymore." Lydia climbed back on the bed next to her mom and put her hand on her stomach. "Besides, I am not a baby anymore, my birthday is today."

"Today can't be your birthday; your birthday was two months ago." Nathan said from the doorway of the room.

Lydia hopped off the bed and ran to him. He picked her up. "Daddy; my birthday was not two months ago… Momma's was!"

"Are you sure?" he said with a joking smile on his face.

"Yes!" She gave him a big hug and a kiss. "Did you really forget my birthday, Daddy?" She said in a soft sad voice. She had known that he was joking, but now, it was her turn. Then she gave him the puppy dog look that Jamie had taught her.

"Do you really think Momma and I could forget your birthday?" he said, looking surprised.

"Nope; I knew you were joking." She said with a chuckle.

Nathan and Lydia headed downstairs to the dining room, where Jamie was waiting. The room was filled with decorations and there was a stack of French toast on the table. Lydia and Nathan sat at the table.

Jamie was sitting at the table patiently waiting to wish his younger sister a happy birthday. "Happy Birthday, Lydia," he said as Lydia climbed in to her set.

Meanwhile upstairs Haley had still been sitting on Lydia's bed. She was trying to cope with the pain she was having. The truth was that her back had been bugging her for the last two or three days and last night she'd goggled to find out that she'd probably been experiencing early signs of labor. She didn't want to worry Nathan; so she did not tell him, and managed to hide it from Jamie. It was harder to hide the flashes of pain from Lydia but she had told her that the baby had kicked her, when she did notice.

Haley got up and headed down to the kitchen. The pain was getting worse but she decided not to tell Nathan about it. Haley sat down at the table.

"Momma, can I give Lydia her present now?" Jamie asked when Haley sat down.

"What present?"

"The one I made the day she was born."

"Of course you can give it to her now. We will give her the other presents at the party on Saturday."

"Okay then. Here you go, Lydia." He said as he as he got up from his set grabbed the gift and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Jamie." She said when she finished opening it. "What is it?" She asked.

"It is a manual it has everyone who is important to you in it. It is full of stuff I wish I knew about Momma, Daddy, Aunt Brooke, and everyone else, when I was your age."

"Cool." She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"We can read it this afternoon when I get back from school." He said as he walked back to his seat.

"Okay! Momma, can we eat now?"

"Yes, we can eat now."

"Yippee!"

They ate their breakfast, and laughed at the stories they shared. Lydia was so happy. When they were done eating, they all got ready to go. They went back upstairs, to get dressed, before heading out.

Since today was a Thursday it meant that Jamie had to go to school and that Nathan had to go into the office, even Haley was going to have to run to Red Bedroom Records. This meant that Lydia was going to be spending time with Brooke at Karen's Café.

They all left the house together, Nathan took Jamie with him. He was going to drop him off at school, then head to the office. Haley and Lydia were going to Karen's Café.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke was already at the Café. The night before, they had agreed that Brooke would open, because it was Lydia's birthday. If it had been any other day then Haley would have been there around five thirty.

"Good morning, birthday girl." Brooke said with a smile, as Lydia ran into the Café.

"Good Morning, Aunt Brooke." Lydia as she ran, to give her a hug.

Haley was waddling in behind her. She was messaging her own back with her left hand. She stopped at one of the tables just inside the door and sat down. Brooke thought that that was weird; but didn't want to worry Lydia by asking Haley questions.

"So Miss Lydia Bob how's your birthday?" Brooke asked.

"Good; we had French toast for breakfast."

"Cool. I know that your party isn't 'til Saturday, but I have a surprise for you?"

"What is it?" Lydia asked. Brooke was distracted watching Haley, who was now wincing in pain. Brooke was worried. "Aunt Brooke?"

"What?"

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My surprise."

"Oh, it's upstairs, in the playroom; go look."

"Okay." Lydia said in a sing-song voice, as she went up the stairs to the second floor and proceeded to the playroom.

Brooke and Haley had decided that since there were four rooms above the café that one could be used as a storage room. One was going to be used as an office. And the other rooms would be a playroom for Lydia, Jude, and Davis to use when they were there during the day and the other was a room for them to take naps there a bunk bed with a trundle and there was also a crib in the room.

While Lydia was upstairs, Brooke decided that it was the perfect time to talk to Haley, "Hails are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she was now up busting tables and still rubbing her back.

"Let's see, you came in and sat down, which you never do. You have been rubbing your back more that you usually do; and I saw you wince. You've been acting weird the last few days."

"Brooke, I'm fine." Haley said; having to stop walking till the twinge in her back went away. "My back is hurting is all, I promise."

"Okay." Brooke said. She acted like she had believed her, she had wanted to believe her, but she knew that there was something going on with her best friend. But she stopped questioning Haley when she heard Lydia coming back down the stairs. Changing the subject she asked, "Did you find it Lydia?"

"Yes, I did." Lydia had come back in to view carrying a teddy bear; it was white with pink ears, nose, and paws; and it was almost two feet tall. On the bears left foot it had Lydia's initials. Lydia showed her mom the bear saying, "Momma, look what Aunt Brooke got me?"

"Wow, that's a big bear."

"Thank you, Aunt Brooke! I love it."

"Your Welcome, I thought that you should get at least one present, on your birthday."

"Jamie gave me one today, too."

"Cool, what was it?"

"It was a book he made for me the day I was born."

"Oh I remember that, I was there, when he made it."

Lydia sat at the counter and played with the bear while Brooke and Haley worked. Then, since there was a break between the breakfast and lunch rushes, Haley had decided it would be the perfect time to go to Red Bedroom Records, to do what she needed to do there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Brooke, would you mind watching Lydia for about an hour?"

"Sure thing, Hails. Why?"

"I need to run to Red Bedroom, but will be back before the lunch rush."

"Okay."

Haley left and drove to Red Bedroom. During the ride, she felt a few mild contractions. She got to Red Bedroom, and went into her office. She was there for a few minutes before Mia got there.

"Haley."

"Mia." Haley said without looking up. She was rubbing her belly and Mia could tell something was up, but she did not say anything.

"So did you listen to the song?"

"Yes, I did it was great."

"Okay, well, Alex is here."

"Okay."

"She was wondering if you could help her with something in the studio."

"Okay, I'll be right there; I just need to finish this."

Mia left and headed to the studio. She saw Erin come in. Mia, Alex, and Erin had a surprise for Haley; because they hadn't been able to go to her baby shower, they bought her a gift.

"Hey." Haley said coming out of her office. "Erin, I thought you were still in Ireland visiting your parents?" She hugged Erin in the hallway.

"I got back last night." She replied as they walked in to the studio. Alex was sitting at the piano. She pretended that she was working on a song. She even had a frustrated look on her face, being an actress helped he hide her excitement from Haley, better the Mia or Erin could. Haley could tell something was going on.

"Alex, what are you working on?" Haley asked.

"Oh, I was working on a song; but it's not ready yet."

"Alright - then why did you need me?"

"We all wanted you to come in here, not just her." Mia replied, she was smiling, and trying to figure out what to say next.

"What's going on?"

"Well, we all missed your baby shower, but we've something for you," Erin said, while Mia and Alex grabbed out the two boxes. Haley replied simply with a smile. "Open them." Haley opened the two boxes. They each had clothing and a teddy bear. The only difference was that one was for a boy and the other was for a girl. "We didn't know what you were having so we got both."

"Thanks you guys. Either way, since I am having twins, these will really help out."

"Wait, you're having twins?"

"Yes."

"Do you know their genders?"

"No. Nathan and I agreed that we wanted to wait until the birth to find out."

"Hails, that's great." They were all smiling, and they all hugged.

"Could you bring the boxes out to my car, for me?"

"Yeah; Alex and I can bring them." Mia replied.

"Thanks, it should be unlocked."

"Well, I need to go and talk to Julian about the new movie; so I will see you later, Haley." Alex said as she left the room carrying a box.

"I should go finish unpacking from my trip. Call if you need anything. " Erin said as she gave Haley a hug.

"Well, I'm going to have to leave too, Peyton called from L.A last night."

"What'd she say?"

"She said there was a new artist, she'd met who was interested in signing with Red Bedroom."

"I'm supposed to call her back, after I meet with Amber."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Are you leaving now, too?"

"No. I have to finish a few more things, before I can go. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye."

Haley went back to her office and finished the paperwork she needed to. While filling it out she felt her first strong contraction and knew the babies would be born soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at Karen's Café, Haley's oldest sister Quinn had came to say goodbye to Haley and Lydia. She was also there to give Lydia her birthday present. Quinn's husband Clay was with her. Quinn was leaving for a job in Nairobi. She was going to be gone for six weeks.

"Hey Brooke." Quinn said when she saw her. "Is Haley here?"

"No you just missed her."

"Oh."

"Aunt Quinn." Lydia said excitedly as she ran to give her a hug.

"Hey, Birthday girl."

"Hey don't I get a hug." Clay asked.

"Yes you do Uncle Clay."

"Where did Haley go?" Quinn asked Brooke.

"She went over to Red Bedroom."

"Okay. I had wanted to say goodbye to her but I don't have time to go to there."

"I can tell her you stopped by."

"Okay, thanks Brooke. One more thing before, I have got a present for you Lydia Bob."

"What is it?" Lydia asked with a big smile on her face.

"You have to open it silly." She handed Lydia a box that was wrapped in purple paper. She ripped off the wrapping and opened the box. Inside the box was a pink digital camera.

"Thank you, Aunt Quinn." Quinn showed her how to turn it on and helped her take a few pictures until she got the hang of how to use it correctly.

"Okay, Lydia since I am going to be missing your party on Saturday and your mom having the babies, I want you to take pictures to show me when I get back."

"I will Aunt Quinn."

"Also take pictures of anything else exciting that happens while I am gone. That way I know what is going on with everyone."

"Okay.'

"Quinn we have to go or you will miss your plane." Clay said trying to hurry her up.

"Alright. Bye Lydia I will see you in six weeks. Tell your mom I will miss her." She hugged Lydia. "Brooke, don't forget to tell Haley that I stopped by."

"I won't." They hugged and Quinn and Clay left.

While Clay was driving to the airport Quinn decided to try to call Haley.

"Hey, you have reached the number you have dialed, in case you have forgotten that means that this is Haley. How do you know this is a voice mail? Maybe it's a dream, or an illusion; maybe you don't really exist! One way to find out is to leave a message, if it's reality, I will call you back."

Haley did not answer her cell phone so Quinn left her a message.

"Hey, Haley Bob, I had stopped by the Café to say goodbye to you. I got a last minute job in Kenya so I will be in Nairobi for the next six weeks. I will call you when I land. I gave Lydia her birthday present today. She loved it. See you when I get back. Bye. By the way I love your new voicemail greeting. It is slightly less weird then your last one. Love you little Sis call you again later."


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY I haven updated lately been busy with work, my cousins wedding, vacation, and house renovations will try to up date more often. Thanks to all who have reviewed. **

Just after Quinn and Clay left the café Haley called from Red Bedroom.

"Hello." Brooke picked up the phone.

"Hey Brooke," Haley replied. "I'm running a little late. I should be there within the next half hour."

"Oh, that's okay, Julian and Alex are here so I can get them to help if it gets to busy."

"Alright I will try to get there as soon as I can."

"Okay, see you later. Oh yeah Quinn just left."

"Why was Quinn there?"

"She came to say goodbye, she got a job in Nairobi."

"Oh."

"Okay I have to go."

"Bye."

Brooke hung up the phone as the beginning of the lunch rush walked in to the café.

"Julian, Alex, can I talk to you real quick?" She called over to the table where they were sitting.

"Sure."

"What's going on, honey?" Julian asked.

"Haley is running late. Would you two mind helping out?"

"No problem." Alex replied.

"Definitely, we will do whatever you need us to."

They cleaned the table that they were sitting at then started to help out. Alex waited on tables. Julian busted tables, and did dishes.

The lunch rush was nearly over when Nathan got to the café at one. Julian and Brooke were in the back when Nathan came in. Alex was behind the counter. They started talking.

"Hey Alex, why are you here?"

"Haley had something to do at Red Bedroom so Julian and I are helping Brooke out here."

"Okay."

"Hey, Nathan." Brooke said coming out of the kitchen. "Has Haley called you?"

"No, why?

"She said that she was running a half hour behind."

"Okay."

"That was over two hours ago." Nathan could hear the concern in Brooke's voice. "I am worried about her."

"Daddy!" Lydia called running down the stairs when she heard him talking. "Where is Momma?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go with me to Red Bedroom to see if she is there?" Nathan replied.

"Okay, I just want to grab my teddy and camera from upstairs first." She said as she ran back up to the playroom to grab her things.

"Alright." He waited until he knew for certain that Lydia was out of ear shot. "Have either of you noticed that Haley has been acting a little weird the last few days?"

"Yes I did especially today." Alex replied.

"I asked her if everything was okay. She said that it was fine. I could tell that something was going on. I should have never let her leave. It's entirely my fault." Brooke replied.

"Brooke none of this is your fault. Haley did not want any of us to fuss over her."

"Daddy I am ready to go." Lydia said coming back down the stairs.

"Okay, Lydia, let's go." He picked Lydia up. "Brooke I will call you when I find her." He said walking out the door.

"Alright, thanks Nathan."

Lydia could tell that everyone was worried about something. "Daddy is everyone worried about because her back has been bugging her?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do I spend too much time with her not to."

"You have got a point there." He knew that his daughter knew more about what was going on than he did. "Has Momma's back been hurting more today?"

"Yes it has. More than the last three days."

"It has been three days?"

"Yeah I noticed on Monday morning."

"Okay." He said as they pulled in to the Red Bedroom and Tric parking lot. "Unbuckle Lydia." She did and got out of the car. She ran up the stairs to the entrance of Tric in front of Nathan and ran right in.

"Hey, Lydia." Chase Adams said from behind the bar. "What are you doing here?" Lydia did not answer she ran to her mother's office.

"Chase, have you seen Haley?" Nathan stopped and asked.

"No I haven't. I thought she left when everyone else did."

"She did not and no one has seen or heard from her in two hours."

Lydia had reached her mother's office. She noticed that her purse and keys were still on her desk. So she continued down the hall to the recording studio. She was just outside of the door when she heard Haley cry out in pain.

"Momma." She ran in to the room and found her sitting on the piano bench, running to her. "Are you okay?"

"Lydia how did you get here?"

"Daddy brought me. Everyone is worried."

"Go get Daddy. NOW!" Haley winced.

Lydia ran back to down the hall to where Nathan was. "Daddy, come quick something's wrong with Momma." She did not wait for him to respond or see if he was coming she just turned and ran back to Haley.

Nathan looked over just in time to see Lydia running back down the hallway. He ran quickly after her. When he reached where Haley was he went from being just worried to being worried and scared.

"Haley, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"Okay." She replied as he helped her up and he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her hand as he led her down the hallway slowly. "My keys are on my desk."

"Okay then. Lydia can you run ahead and grab Momma's keys and purse off her desk."

"Okay."

"Nathan, wait a minute." Haley said. She stopped walking and bracing both hands against the wall as she stood facing it, her head bent toward the ground, eyes closed, and she swayed, desperately trying to relieve the intense pressure. Nathan stood behind her and put his hands on her hips and two thumbs moved them in small circles on either side at the base of her spine. When the contraction was over they began to walk again.

"Did your water brake yet?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"About an hour and a half ago."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I was in the studio and every time I tried to move it hurt really bad."

"Where is your cell phone?"

"I forgot it in my car."

"Okay."

They made it to her office before she had another contraction.

"Ouch."

"Breathe, Haley, just breathe through it."

"Daddy is Momma alright?"

"Yes Lydia she is fine."

They began to walk again and managed to make it out to the car. Nathan helped Haley in to the back seat while Lydia got in. They were taking Haley's car because she had the two infant seats in her car all set up and her bag was in her trunk.

"Daddy my camera and teddy are in your car."

"Okay I will go and get them." He ran over to his car. He was going to before Lydia said anything because he left his phone in his car. He grabbed Lydia's things and then headed back to Haley's car. "Alright let's go." After pulling out of the parking lot he realized that he did not grab his phone. He saw Haley's phone sitting on the passenger's seat so he picked it up and called the hospital to tell them that they were on their way and then he called Brooke like he had promised to.

"Haley!" Brooke answered the phone.

"No, Brooke, it's Nathan. I found her we are heading to the hospital."

"Okay."

"Can either you or Julian go to Tric and get my car? Then can you pick Jamie up from school?"

"Yeah, we will meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks, bye." As he hung up he pulled in to the parking garage of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. He got Lydia out of the car. She decided to bring her camera and to leave her teddy in the car. Nathan then grabbed Haley's overnight bag out of the trunk then proceeded to help Haley out of the car. They walked in to the hospital and were greeted by a nurse with a wheelchair. They were brought up to the Labor and Delivery floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile back at the café Brooke was frantically running around.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Brooke asked.

"It is Haley, she went in to labor. I am going to go pick Jamie up from school and going to go to the hospital."

"Okay then I will clean up here, lock up and meet you at the hospital."

"Can you go to Tric and pick up Nathan's car?"

"Yes."

"I should call Mia and Erin." Alex added.

"Okay I am going to go."

"See you in a little while."

Brooke left and Julian began to clean up while Alex called Mia and Erin.

"Hey." Mia said picking up the phone. "Alex what's going on?"

"Mia, Haley went in to labor. We are going to go to the hospital."

"Okay, meet you there."

They hung up and Alex called Erin.

"Erin we are going to the hospital. Haley went in to labor after we all left red bedroom." Alex said when Erin picked up the phone not giving Erin a chance to talk.

"Okay I will meet you there."

They hung up. Alex grabbed her stuff. Julian finished cleaning so he made sure everything was off and locked up.

"Can you give me a ride to Tric?"

"Yeah sure let's go."

They got in to Alex's car and they were off.

Brooke parked outside of the main entrance to the middle school and walked in to the office.

"Hello how may I help you?" the secretary asked when she noticed Brooke.

"I am here to pick up James Scott."

"What is your relation to Jamie?"

"I am his aunt and God mother, but why does that matter?"

"We are not allowed to release students to none family members, and even if you are a family member we prefer you be on the list of people that are allowed to pick him up."

"I should be on that list."

"Well you are not."

"Okay, but the thing is I need to pick him up now."

"That would be okay if we had received a note from his parents."

"Well he does not have one."

"Then I cannot release him to you."

"Can't you just call his father?"

"No, that is agents' school policy." At this comment the secretary could tell that Brooke was getting frustrated. "He could call here."

"Great!" Brooke said angrily pulling her cell phone out of her purse. She called Haley's phone.

"Hey, Brooke, what's going on?" Haley said answering the phone.

"The school will not let me pick Jamie up."

"Why?"

"They say I am not on the list of people who are allowed to dismiss him from school." Brooke waited for a reply. She could tell that Haley was doing her Lamaze breathing. When she could tell it was over she asked. "Haley how close are your contractions?"

"About three minutes. What do they need in order to allow Jamie to leave with you?"

"A phone call from you or Nathan."

"Okay, I will call."

"Thanks see you soon."

They hung up. Haley immediately called the school.

"Hello." The secretary picked up the phone. "Tree Hill Memorial Middle School how may I help you?"

"My name is Haley James Scott. I am calling to have my son James Scott dismissed, his aunt Brooke Backer is there."

"Okay Mrs. Scott just next time be sure to send a note."

"I didn't plan on going…" Haley paused when she had another contraction. "…In to labor today."

The secretary did not say another word she hung up the phone and then called down to Jamie's classroom.

"Hello, Mrs. Wilson can you please send Jamie Scott to the main office for dismissal."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

Jamie was in the office within minutes. The secretary had Brooke sign him out. They walked out of the office and headed to her car.

"Aunt Brooke why are you picking me up today?" He asked when they were getting in to the car.

"Your dad asked me to pick you up. Get in and buckle we have to get over to the hospital."

"Mom is having the babies?"

"Yes. We have to go." They drove to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long I had major writers block.**

At the same time back at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital, Nathan and Lydia were walking back in to Haley's room. As they walked in Nathan noticed that Haley was on her cell phone. She hung up just as he reached the chair by the bed.

"Who did you call?" Nathan asked.

"First I called Jamie's school."

"Why?"  
>"Brooke called and said that they would not let her dismiss him." She paused when she had another contraction. "So she called and asked if I could call and have him dismissed."<p>

"Who else did you call?"

"I called Lucas, Clay, and Taylor."

"Okay are they on their way here?"

"Yeah. Lucas said he and Peyton had to stop and pick Sawyer up from school and then they all would be here." She winced and grabbed Nathan's hand tightly.

"Breathe Hales, you're doing great." Nathan encouraged her as she breathed through the pain. Just then a nurse came in to the room.

"My name is Rebecca, I will be your nurse today Mrs. Scott. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling, okay, for now."

'Okay, let's check how far dilated you are." Rebecca said as she put on a pair of gloves. "Lay down on you back, bend your knees and allow them to fall to the side and relax." Haley did as the nurse instructed. Lydia got out of the chair and walked over to the side of the bed. Haley looked over at Lydia and smiled. The nurse finished checking Haley's cervix. "Alright, you are seven centimeters dilated."

"Okay."

"Dr. Martin should be in a few minutes to check on you?"

"Alright. Thank you. Could I get up and walk around?"

"After Dr. Martin comes in."

"Okay." Haley said before Rebecca left the room. "Nathan can you grab the pillow out of my bag and put it behind my back?"

"Sure." He grabbed the pillow out of the bag and put it behind her back. "How is that?"

"That is great."

Nathan sat back down in the chair next to the bed. Lydia was still standing next to the bed. She was holding her camera with both of her hands. She was looking at the floor.

"Lydia what is that?" Haley asked about the camera in her daughters hands.

"It is my birthday present from Aunt Quinn." Lydia answered with a big smile on her face.

"Cool. Have you taken any pictures yet?"

"Yeah.'

"Can I see some of them?"

"Sure, Momma." Lydia said, she was really excited to show her mom the pictures that she took. Nathan helped her to get up on the bed, after he couched Haley through another contraction.

"Hales I will be right back. I am going to call my mom and Karen."

"Okay."

He gave her a kiss, and then he went out in to the hallway. While he was gone, Lydia showed her the pictures that she had taken.

"This one is of Aunt Brooke." Lydia explained. "She was not paying attention though she was laughing at Uncle Julian too much."

"Is she covered in flour?"

"Yeah she is. Uncle Julian had knocked it off the shelf and made a big mess." Lydia moved to the next picture. "This is how messy he got." She laughed.

The next picture was of Alex. She was carrying a pot of coffee and a tray of food. She had stopped an smiled at the camera unlike the other two which were taken by surprise.

"Lydia where did you take this picture?" Haley asked looking at the next one.

"It was in daddy's car on our way to Tric to see you?"

"Okay."

The picture was of the Cape Fear River. In the picture you could see the sun reflecting in the river. Haley loved the picture. Another picture was of Nathan driving. Haley smiled as she looked at the picture.

"Momma, you should not have scared daddy like that, it was not nice." Lydia said with a sad face.

"What are you talking about baby?" Haley asked she was taken by surprise she could not believe what her young daughter had just said.

"Daddy was so worried about you. He thought that I did not notice but I did. He was scared that something happened to you."


End file.
